blackthorne exchange
by gurpzzz
Summary: Zach hasn't seen Cammie since the exchange. Cammie is being hunted by the COC. She knows about Zach's mom and what blackthorn really is. Everything that happened in books 3 and 4 happened except Zach wasn't there and she didn't run away. Instead she waited for Joe Solomon to wake up and went to him for help. Rated t just in case. Didnt know which genre to put it in
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story and I've been reading loads of stories on fan fiction since before Christmas and I've decided to write my own. Yeah I know the plot may be similar to other stories and the concept overused but I promise this is completely original.**

**Disclaimer: This story has been disclaimed.**

**The summary:**

_**Zach hasn't seen Cammie since the exchange. Cammie is being hunted by the COC. She knows about Zach's mom and what blackthorn really is. Everything that happened in books 3 and 4 happened except Zach wasn't there and she didn't run away. Instead she waited for Joe Solomon to wake up and went to him for help.**_

_**Cammie**_

_Run. _

_Run. _

_Run._

_Run._

People have been telling me to run for so long so I decided to listen but I couldn't leave without my sisters (well my best friends we are just that close) or my dad's best friend, Joe Solomon. After I told the girls and Joe we all decided to train and find out as much information as we could on the COC. That's what summer was _train, research, train, research…_

The girls and I are really close to Joe and he is like a godfather to all of us not just me. As we were hacking the CIA HQ so we could see Catherine Goode's file. When I went to Blackthorn for Joe's journal I found out who was chasing me, Zach's mom. Zach came to my school in sophomore year being a cryptic and smirking ass, kissed me and then left. I've not seen him since. When he left I realized I think I did really like him, maybe even love but I managed to shut it out of my mind because if he liked me too he would have contacted me.

As we walked silently into the P&E barn I could tell Joe was behind us ready to pounce. I looked around to see if we were alone so I called out "Joe, you can come out there is no one else here."

"OK, girls. Today we are going to infiltrate Blackthorn and you guys can plan your entrance and I want you to make it exiting. That's all for today go and pack everything you have. Blackthorn is your new HQ."

The girls knew about Zach so they glanced worriedly at me. The girls are all happy Grant and Bex talk on the phone, Liz and Jonas are always hacking each other and the both of them know about my situation. Grant and Jonas are like my brothers and I made them promise not to tell Zach.

I already had a plan about our entrance. "Joe, go away. I've got a plan and I know you won't approve." I said and left a chuckling Joe behind "So much like her father" he muttered but being spies we all heard him. "Girls this is what we are going to do" and I explained the plan.

_**Zach**_

As we were sitting in the dining hall Dr Steve started his usual speech about how excellent we all were. I just tuned him out and I thought about Cammie. Grant nudged me and said "Dude, you keep zoning out. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just thinking."

"About Cammie I bet."

"Shut up." I really liked Cammie but I couldn't find the courage to ask her out or even talk to her. Grant gave me her number but I couldn't do it. At first I was jealous and then Grant told me they were like brother and sister. Grant and Jonas were happy with Bex and Liz and they all speak a lot.

Anyways Dr Steve was halfway through his speech.

"We are having some improvements on the security and –"

He was cut off by loud music coming from the speakers all around the room I realized it was Sexy chick by David Guetta and Akon.

_Yes, I can see her_

_'Cause every girl in here wanna be her_

_Oh, she's a diva_

_I feel the same and I wanna meet her_

Suddenly 4 people dressed in skin-tight leather cat suits, I could see they were women now, were freefalling from the glass roof they all landed in perfect splits on our table. One was in front of me another in front of Grant, Jonas and Nick. Needless to say we were all in fighting positions.

_They say she low down_

_It's just a rumor and I don't believe 'em_

_They say she needs to slow down_

_The baddest thing around town_

They all started cartwheeling up the table until they reached the stage we all followed them still ready to fight.

_She's nothing like a girl you've ever seen before_

_Nothing you can compare to your neighborhood_

_I'm tryna find the words to describe this girl_

_Without being disrespectful_

On the stage they started dancing and everyone just watched ready to pounce on them

_The way that booty movin' I can't take no more_

_Have to stop what I'm doin' so I can pull her close_

_I'm tryna find the words to describe this girl_

_Without being disrespectful_

_Damn girl_

_Damn, you's a sexy chick_

_A sexy chick_

_Damn, you's a sexy chick_

_A sexy chick_

The teachers realized who it was and started chuckling and all left.

_Damn girl_

_Damn, you's a sexy chick_

_A sexy chick_

_Damn, you's a sexy chick_

_Damn girl_

_Yes, I can see her_

_'Cause every girl in here wanna be her_

_Oh, she's a diva_

_I feel the same and I wanna meet her_

By now, we realized they would have attacked and the teachers obviously knew who it was so we all relaxed and watched them dance.

_They say she low down_

_It's just a rumor and I don't believe 'em_

_They say she needs to slow down_

_The baddest thing around town_

_She's nothing like a girl you've ever seen before_

_Nothing you can compare to your neighborhood_

_I'm tryna find the words to describe this girl_

_Without being disrespectful_

They were really good dancers.

_The way that booty movin' I can't take no more_

_Have to stop what I'm doin' so I can pull her close_

_I'm tryna find the words to describe this girl_

_Without being disrespectful_

_Damn girl_

_Damn, you's a sexy chick_

_A sexy chick_

They had really good bodies too. All the boys started drooling.

_Damn you's a sexy chick_

_Damn girl_

_Damn you's a sexy chick_

_A sexy chick_

_Damn you's a sexy chick_

Someone burst through the doors. We looked at the teacher who usually hid his emotions with a look of amusement and started chuckling. We weren't used to him showing emotion so we stared. When Solomon put his mask back on, we all stopped staring and watched the dancers

_Damn girl_

_Damn, you's a sexy chick_

_A sexy chick_

_Damn, you's a sexy chick_

Everyone but me, Jonas, Nick and Grant had at least a broken bone and was on the floor unconscious the thing was there were no Napotine patches anywhere to be seen. That meant the dancers were strong. They started walking slowly towards us

_Damn girl_

_Damn, you's a sexy chick_

_A sexy chick_

_Damn, you's a sexy chick_

_Damn, you's a sexy chick_

One girl stood in front of each one of us. Grant and Jonas started grinning and the girls in front of them kissed them and** they were kissing back. **

"Dudes, what about your girlfriends." I said,

"These are our girlfriends." Grant said.

"So who are these two?" I said thinking aloud.

The one in front of me looked kind of disappointed but it was gone in a flash I thought I imagined it. The four girls they all took of their masks. We didn't see the roundhouse kick aimed at our faces and the last thing I saw was Cammie.

_**Cammie**_

After they were all knocked out we were supposed to find the security room and make copies of the video footage for blackmail but I just wanted to cry. I ran to one of the passageways I found in the morning and just sat there and let salty tears fall down my face.

I cried because Zach didn't recognise me like Jonas and Grant did, even the teachers who have never even met us guessed it was us but he didn't.

I cried because he didn't contact me even though I knew Grant gave him my number.

Joe found me a while later but still sat there with silent tears running down my cheeks. He didn't say anything because he didn't need to he just pulled me into his arms that reminded so much of my dad I cried even harder. I eventually stopped sobbing and fell asleep on my dad's best friend.

_**Joe**_

"Joe?"

"Yeah, Bex?"

"Cam ran off and we think she is in a passageway but we can't find any."

"Come on we need to find her."

I knew she was upset about Zach not contacting her. There was no reason behind it, he just didn't. If he tries anything I will beat him black and blue. Grant and Jonas are good kids though. They are perfect for Bex and Liz. Bex, Liz and Macey are like my daughters too. Macey doesn't have any one but she will find someone. Even though I say spies shouldn't fall in live because it makes them weak these four girls have completely changed my point of view. Love can make you stronger.

I looked in every passageway I knew and she wasn't in any of them. I tried to think like Cam and talk a walk around the school grounds like she did this morning and I saw a picture of Matt. I knew she would have tried to memorize the picture so I looked around it for anything. Next to it was discoloured brick. I pushed it in and there was a door. I went in saw Cam with silent tears running down her face. I didn't need to say anything; I just pulled her into a hug. She started to sob and I realized it was because I was holding her like her dad did. I knew she just needed to let it all out so I just held her. She stopped crying and I thought she fell asleep. As I went to see if she was really asleep I saw shadows in the corner of the room and I knew it was just the girls.

"Girls, are the boys awake?"

"Yeah" they all replied.

Just to prove their point Grant, Jonas and Nick all came into the passageway.

"Sooo, how did you girlies find us?" I asked with a teasing smile. The boys stared at me with their mouths open. The girls shut them with their finger and giggled.

"Huh…how…you…them" Once again the girls giggled.

I just said "I have become very close to these girls and treat them all like my daughters. Even though I know you won't if you hurt any of them in any way I will come after you. Also tell Zach if he comes anywhere near Cam he will regret it."

The rest of blackthorn walked past and the sounds of loud and angry stomps could be heard through the wall. Cam stirred and woke up. "Why are we still here? The girls and I aren't done yet!" she all but screamed. The girls stood there with a mischievous smile and I knew they were talking through their eyes.

"I still don't know how you can do that"

They just smiled, linked arms, turned and walked away smiling.

I walked slowly behind them and waited to see what else they planned.

**A/N**

**Thanks for reading and please favourite or like or whatever and please please please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: This story has been disclaimed.**

_**Cammie**_

As we walked we could sense Joe behind us. We knew all the boys would look for Dr Steve and he would take them back inside the dining hall, of course Dr Steve now knew it was us but he wouldn't tell the boys. The girls and I still had our cat suits on and Macey quickly touched up our makeup and gave us black louboutins (louboutin highness patent in black). We strutted in making sure that our hips were swaying, our heels clacking against the polished wooden floor, and were laughing. When we got to the front we all flipped our hair simultaneously and looked at the boys. Macey went first and sounded extremely bored.

"Yes, I'm Macey McHenry the senators daughter before you ask I'm not interested in any of you so if you come near me without me permission you will be unconscious for the next three months." The girls, Joe and I all laughed because she did that to a COC agent when he touched her hair. Bex went next,

"Im Rebecca but you will call me Bex. If you call me anything other than Bex be prepared to come back from P&E black and blue **all over**" I bursted out laughing as I remembered the CIA agent who said his muscles were bigger than Grants. She went up to him did a few manoeuvres and the kicked him so hard in the crown jewels he puked. For a whole hour. Macey remembered to then Liz did and then Joe. When we stopped laughing Liz went.

"I'm Liz Sutton. Don't mess with me or everyone will see the most embarrassing thing you've ever done. Trust me I've already got dirt on every. Single. One of you." She looked around slowly and then walked back. That's right Liz grew up. She's still a klutz but she has a lot more confidence and strength. On the way back she managed to trip over Bex's foot and fall into Jonas.

"Oopsie daisies." She squeaked out.

Jonas just smiled at her grabbed her hand and pulled her into her lap.

It was finally my turn. Over the years I realized I love being noticed so I strutted up to the microphone and said,

"I'm Cammie Morgan. If any of you mess with me or any of my sisters from Gallagher, you will be put in a permanent coma which only I can take you out of." With that we sat down with Grant and Jonas. I hadn't said hello properly and neither had he so we all ran to each other and had a group hug. Soon the girls joined mine, Grants and Jonas' hug. Then Joe joined in too. When we stopped hugging, everyone was staring at us. "Grant! I missed you so much. We haven't spoken in days. Jonas I hacked those codes but I need to give you some tips on the wording. Ok right Bex and Liz I need you to Find Joe and tell him Grant and Jonas are with me and Mace and then come to the passage way." I said

When we were outside me and Mace we started squealing and we ran into the passageway when we got there I knew someone was in there. I turned to Macey and said "Grant do you guys have cookies for desert. I really want cookies and milk." This was code for there is a guy in there and im going in you guys stay here. Only us 6 know - the girls, Grant, Jonas ad me – the code. I had a guess what about who was in there and I was right

"Zach."

"Yeah"

"Out."

He only said one word I thought he would have said something like 'Hey Cam, how was your break?' but no. Nothing. Nada. I Guess I really was just a challenge to him. The heartache I pushed into the corner of my mind came back with a vengeance, tear welled up in my eyes but for once I didn't care. I just sank into a seat, curled into a ball ad for the second time today cried. When Macey came back in I had calmed down and was just staring at the ceiling.

_**Macey**_

Zach came out of the passageway. I told Grant and Jonas to stay outside and when Bex and Liz came they should say the words 'apple banana pear' and then make sure no one came in. When I walked in I immediately spotted Cam in the seat. She was just staring off into space. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying she could usually hide that but for some reason she didn't.

"Cam," I spoke softly she turned at the sound of my voice "are you alright?"

She didn't need to answer I just saw more tears well up in her eyes and I knew that she wasn't. She turned and just sat staring at the ceiling. She wasn't crying but she was close to it. I scanned the room quickly and when I turned she was by the window. I looked at her face. Her eyes weren't red or puffy anymore. We all knew Cammie was the prettiest in our group. I wondered how she could blend in when she is so gorgeous. She didn't believe us though. "Mace." Cam said speaking for the first time.

"Yeah, Cam?"

"You know how I really liked Zach after sophomore year."

"Yeah." I said slowly not really knowing where she was going.

"Do you think he liked me too? I think I was just a challenge to him because he didn't even contact me and every time I speak to the boys he is never there. And … … oh god I bet he has a girlfriend. I bet she is really pretty not like me im so plain-"

I cut her off by putting my hand over her mouth.

"First I know regular boys not spy boys they are completely different so I have no idea what is or was going through any of the boys' spies-to-be heads. And second, you are not plain you are the most gorgeous girl in our whole year and any boy who does not agree is blind."

"Thanks, Mace."

"Come on. Let's go show Zach what he is missing."

_**Grant**_

Bex and Liz finally came and we said the words 'apple banana pear'. They seemed to know what it meant so we let them in. They motioned for us to come in quietly and to listen. Macey and Cam were talking about something.

_Italics macey_

_**Bold italics cammie**_

"_Yeah, Cam?"_

"_**You know how I really liked Zach after sophomore year."**_

"_Yeah." _

"_Do you think he liked me too? I think I was just a challenge to him because he didn't even contact me and every time I speak to the boys he is never there. And … … oh god I bet he has a girlfriend. I bet she is really pretty not like me im so plain-"_

"_First I know regular boys not spy boys they are completely different so I have no idea what is or was going through any of the boys' spies-to-be heads. And second, you are not plain you are the most gorgeous girl in our whole year and any boy who does not agree is blind."_

"_**Thanks, Mace."**_

"_Come on. Let's go show Zach what he is missing."_

As they came this way I stepped out and said "Cammie? Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Thanks for asking"

"Anytime cam"

"Cam?" Jonas said.

"Yeah?" she replied

"Any ideas for the _**thing**_?"

"OH MY GOD! Yes! I have been waiting for you to ask me!" Cam replied happily. "Come on Jonas. I will explain it to you." Cam and Jonas walked off, well Jonas walked off Cammie skipped.

_**Jonas**_

Cammie is brilliant. This is the best idea ever.

**A/N**

**2 Chapters in one day Im on my summer break so I will probably update a lot but it might be a long time and then like 4 chapters will be up. My dad is constantly on the laptop so it depends on him.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: This story has been disclaimed.**

**A/N **

**In the last chapter Jonas and Cammie are planning something this is what they were planning.**

_**3**__**rd**__** person**_

Everyone was in the dining hall staring at the girls. By now everyone knew who was with who. Grant was with Bex. Liz was with Jonas. Macey and Cammie however were single so everyone stared at the two and followed them like lost puppies. Everyone also knew Grant and Jonas were like brothers to Cammie .Jonas ran on stage and nodded at Cammie who smiled brightly and pushed Liz onto the seat in front of the stage. The lights were dimmed and Grant passed Jonas an acoustic guitar.

_There are no words, to paint a picture of you girl._

_Your eyes, and those curves, it's like you're from some other world._

_You walk my way, oh God it's so frustrating. _

_So why do I disappear when you come near, _

_It makes me feel so small, _

_Why do I blow my lines, most every time, _

_Like I've got no chance at all._

_If I could be your superman, _

_I'd fly you to the stars and back again. _

_'cause every time you touch my hand, _

_you feel my powers running through your veins._

_But I can only write this song, _

_And tell you that I'm not that strong. _

_'Cause I'm no superman, I hope you like me as I am, _

_No it ain't no lie, I have to tell you how I feel, _

_Each time, that I try, it gets a little more unreal, _

_You say my name, oh God I can't stop shaking_

_So why do I disappear when you come near, _

_It makes me feel so small, _

_If I could read your mind, _

_Girl would I find, any trace of me at all. _

_If I could be your superman, _

_I'd fly you to the stars and back again. _

_'cause everytime you touch my hand, _

_you feel my powers running through your veins._

_But I can only write this song, _

_And tell you that I'm not that strong. _

_Cause I'm no superman, I hope you like me as I am – _

_If I could be a superman, _

_I'd fly you to the stars and back again. _

_'Cause everytime you touch my hand, _

_You feel my powers running through your veins._

_But I can only write this song, _

_And tell you that I'm not that strong. _

_'cause I'm no supermaaaan, _

_I hope you like me as I am._

The song fit perfectly with the couple. The lights went back to normal and Jonas said,

"Lizzie, I love you."

Liz squealed and jumped on stage and ran to him and threw her skinny arms around his neck. He placed hers on her waist and leaned down slowly to give her a kiss. When they finished Liz said softly,

"I love you too Jonas."

The whole school cooed and awed.

No one saw Cammie leave the hall and they didn't see the red-haired lady follow her out the door and into the hall.

**A/N**

**I don't know if she has red hair but see if you guys can guess who the 'mystery woman' is.**

**I probably won't update until tomorrow cuz its 1:30 in Leicester but it depends on if my laptop has battery if it doesn't ill update tomorrow cuz I don't want to wake up my mum.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: This story has been disclaimed.**

**A/N **

**Sorry it took so long to update I would have done it earlier but I'm looking after my great-grandma, my dad who was a swollen purple foot, my little sister who won't leave me alone and trying to talk to my best friends (1 is in Florida for the next month and a half, another is in Greece another in Spain or Italy)**

_**Cammie**_

Catherine.

Catherine is here.

Oh god. When is she just going to leave me alone? I don't even know what she wants.

I walked into the hall and said

"Hello Catherine."

"Hello Cammie" Since when did she call me Cammie?

"I don't want to hurt you or your friends anymore. Can you just come with me?" She looked sincere but her left index finger twitched slightly and I knew that she was lying. I knew all she wanted to do was torture me. Instead of answering her I just lunged at her. She didn't see it coming so I roundhouse kicked her in the face and then tried to punch her in the stomach. She blocked and kicked my side. I had an old wound from when the Circle caught me in the exact spot so it hurt like hell. She tried to kick me again but I grabbed her foot and yanked on it. She fell on the floor and I thought she was unconscious. I looked around for Joe but he wasn't there. I quickly looked back at Catherine as she jumped up and took out a knife. She smirked at me and tried to stab me. I back flipped and kicked her in the chin at the same time. She charged at me but I dodged to the side she cut my arm but it wasn't too deep. I turned quickly, slid between her open legs, grabbed her left leg and pulled so she would come down with me. I sprang up and stood on her wrist. I heard a snap and smirked at her. With her other hand she took out a gun and stood up. She shot a total of 50 bullets. I tried to dodge but one hit me in the upper arm. I gasped in pain and fell to the floor. The last thing I saw was the pool of blood escaping my arm.

**A/N**

**The mystery woman was Catherine. **

**Sorry this chapter and the last chapter were so short.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: This story has been disclaimed.**

**A/N **

**I definitely won't be updating from the 20****th**** to the 24****th**** July (I think or it's the 23****rd**** or the 25****th****) because of family stuff and I've got a wedding from the 17****th**** till the 19****th ****July****(I think)**

_**Grant**_

Cammie really is awesome. How does she come up with these plans? Speaking of her where was she? I could see Bex, Liz and Macey but not her. I thought maybe she went into a passageway. As I was walking to the passageway she showed me and Jonas this morning I saw the faint outline of someone lying down on the floor. As I got closer I saw dirty blonde hair I would recognise anywhere.

It was Cammie.

There was a pool of blood around her.

I checked for a pulse. I found one but it was very faint.

I picked her up bridal style and ran faster than I ever had before to the infirmary. As I ran through the doors the nurses turned to look at me. The nurses all knew Cammie. She came here a lot but not because she was hurt, because she wanted to help the people who were sick. A doctor took her from my arms and onto a gurney. I ran after the gurney only to be stopped by a nurse. "You can't go in there unless you are family."

"But I'm like her big brother."

"I'm sorry."

"Can I wait here until she's awake?"

"Sure." She smiled sympathetically at me and turned around.

"Excuse me but can I make a quick announcement over the PA?"

"Sure you can."

"Can Bex, Liz, Macey, Jonas and Mr Solomon come to the infirmary immediately?"

_**Joe**_

I knew the song choice and the idea was Cammies because it was here favourite song when Jonas first asked out Liz. I knew she had been planning this for a long time. I was talking to the Bex and Liz about how Jonas and Liz made such a good couple. Suddenly I heard Grant's voice over the PA.

"Can Bex, Liz, Macey, Jonas and Mr Solomon come to the infirmary immediately?"

They all looked at me for answers but I just shrugged and started to walk towards the door when I realized Cammies name wasn't said. I thought maybe it had something to do with her so I ran the rest of the way to the infirmary.

When I got there I saw Grant staring at a door.

"Grant? What happened?"

"They won't tell me. I saw Cam lying on the floor in a pool of her own blood. So I checked her pulse then picked her up and ran here. I'm not family so I can't go in there."

"How was her pulse?"

"Really faint."

After that he just went back to staring at the door.

"Excuse us but we are the closest thing to family she has here. Can you tell us what is going on?"

"We will need to operate to get it the bullet out but we have to take some x rays first. Also we need to wait until she is back to her full health. She lost a lot of blood and is still unconscious but you will be able to see her now."

We all got up and started to follow her to Cammies room. When we got there we all gasped. Cammie was hooked up to so many machines and she had a tube going in her main arteries. The girls started to cry hysterically at the sight of her. Grant and Jonas started tearing up but blinked back the tears. I silently let my tears fall as I walked to the seat next to her. Everyone else seemed to follow my lead and we all just stared at her face that looked so pale.

9 pm – I got the kids out of their curfew so they could stay with Cam.

11 pm – Everyone else is asleep except myself and Grant.

4 am – Still only me and Grant awake. Cammie has a special bond with everyone but by far hers and Grants is the strongest. They are like brother and sister.

8 am – Everyone went to go eat breakfast but Grant refused and stayed behind.

By 9 am everyone had showered and eaten. We all stared at Cammie who looked less pale but her skin still wasn't as bright as it usually is.

At 12:23 Cammie woke up.

We all squealed in delight but Cammie just covered her ears and hissed. "Sorry" we all muttered. I looked at Cammie and saw that she was tapping her fingers and was humming. This was a sign she was waiting for something painful to be over. "Cammie-bear," This was the nickname only Matt and I could call her but she lets Grant call her it too. "What's wrong?" In response she just closed her eyes tightly and started humming louder. "Cammie. Please tell me what's wrong?" Grant said.

Cammie gritted her teeth and said "It feels like my head is exploding."

The nurse just said "That's perfectly normal you have a concussion."

Cam just moaned and turned so she was on her side. "I really hate concussions."

**A/N**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: This story has been disclaimed.**

**A/N **

**Im so sorry I've not updated. I had a family wedding and I was sick and I had some…problems and then I my fam from Canada was here and we were being a typical Indian family and gossiping every night till like 2 am the next morning and I was looking my mums sisters son and he was really cute and stuff but OH MY GOD he did not want to sleep or eat or do anything other than run up and down my halls.**

**But yeah listen to these songs **

**Just put **

watch?v=jWVSXHwoeug

watch?v=P4bG8wrEUTc

watch?v=RA26uXxh5O0

watch?v=48E8dMBUNaM

watch?v=E1qtnLLGjaI&list=PLL5B4VJ_r3dY3Nl184fwOvncvudQZZjt7

watch?v=nupcvRLDPBE&list=PLL5B4VJ_r3dY3Nl184fwOvncvudQZZjt7

watch?v=_e37SB49Tfs&list=PLL5B4VJ_r3dY3Nl184fwOvncvudQZZjt7

watch?v=gQ4Sx1f6yso&list=PLL5B4VJ_r3dY3Nl184fwOvncvudQZZjt7

**They are amazing. **

**I have a challenge for you guys in my year we have this thing where everyone who doesn't like this girl wears 3D glasses with the lenses popped out. I want you guys to send me a picture on twitter of anything to do with 3D glasses but the lenses have to be popped out. It could be anything. It could be you posing with a duck face. It could be an artist picture of the glasses on the beach with the sunset in the background. It could just be a picture of the glasses. My twitter name is ** Gurpssss.

All that should be in the tweet is your picture #theawesomeness3Dglassespic and Gurpssss.

Follow me on twitter too.

**I will probably be doing loads of challenges but this is just the first. The challenges will go on my profile and in my stories.**

**Also I updated chapter 1 so yeahh.**

_**Joe**_

It's been 3 weeks since the Catherine incident and Cammie has fully recovered. To celebrate I've got her a special surprise…

_**Zach**_

I went and got my food and sat down with Grant and Jonas because the girls weren't down yet. As soon as I sat down Bex, Liz and Macey walked through the doors smiling at Joe. When I looked over at Joe he was grinning from ear to ear. The girls strutted over to Joe making sure they walked past our table. Macey winked at Grant and Jonas and suddenly they were grinning too. What the hell is going on? I decided to voice my thoughts but all they said back was,

"Oh. It's nothing. Just a surprise for Cam. A surprise she will find VERY nice." I just looked at them VERY confused (see what I did there. Hehe).

Cammie walked in wearing an animal print onesie with her long dirty blond hair in a ponytail with minimal makeup on her face. She was so beautiful every single head turned and stared at her.

"Take a picture it will last longer!" She exclaimed. "I swear some of these boys have never seen a girl before." I stared at her just like everyone else until the door burst open again.

_**Cammie**_

I swear these boys are so annoying! The door burst open and everyone finally turned away from me as we tried to see who was at the door.

I screamed and ran towards Kevin. I jumped into his open arms, wrapped my legs around his waist and snuggled my head into his neck while he span me around.

"I missed you so so so much! Wait, why haven't I seen you in like 2 months?!" He just chuckled and said,

"Cam I found her."

I screamed again and gave him another hug. No-one here except Joe, the girls, Grant and Jonas know who Kevin is. I met Kevin when I was captured by the COC. While I was there we sort of became like brother and sister and now we just as close as me and Grant.

"We NEED to catch up with the gang but who told you I was at Blackthorn?"

"Joe did. He told me what happened with Catherine and now that you're better he wanted to surprise you."

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you Joe." I exclaimed. "Now come on. We need to catch up with the girls and the 2 boys."

Bex, Macey, Liz, Grant and Jonas got up and walked over to where Kevin and I were.

"My legs still really hurt. Will someone pick me up and carry me to my room?" Kevin nodded and picked me up Bridal style. He flashed me a smile and we all turned to go to my room leaving many shocked Blackthorn boys behind.

**A/N**

**I promise I will try to update. I'm going to London on Saturday I think im not sure I could be going on today but yeah.**

**Please have a look at the new Chapter 1.**

**Tell me if you hated it if you loved it if I spelled something wrong or if I made any errors just PM me or review.**


End file.
